


Sunday Morning

by Elsey8



Series: Spoiling [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Early Mornings, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Top Momota Kaito, Top Oma Kokichi, sorta - Freeform, spoiling, then it gets raunchy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Shuichi gets spoiled and taken care of absolutely, the fic!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Spoiling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Sunday Morning

Shuichi wakes up first as always, blinking his eyes open slowly. For a moment he’s still sluggish, but he wakes up fairly quickly, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. 

He’s grateful for a day off. They all have Sundays off, all three of them. It almost always leads to them staying up late Saturday night doing something increasingly stupid, then sleeping in as long as they want on Sunday. Aside from Shuichi, he always seems to wake up at the same time, no matter what. Sometimes they plan a date, but as far as Shuichi knows there’s nothing planned for today. 

He notes that somewhere in the night, Kaito and Kokichi got entirely tangled in each other and he was just pressed against Kokichi’s back. Kokichi runs cold and Kaito runs hot, so this isn’t the first time it’s happened. It’s very cute. 

Shuichi kisses the side of Kokichi’s face and slips out of bed to make himself some tea. 

“No,” Kokichi murmurs.

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Shuichi says, kneeling back on the bed. 

Not quite getting back in yet. Still hoping he can soothe Kokichi back to sleep so he can go make his tea. It’s very important to his routine. 

“I’m not,” Kokichi argues. 

“Go back to sleep.” Shuichi rubs over his back. “I’m going to make tea and maybe breakfast. You sleep in with Kaito.”

It’s what they always do. Kokichi rarely wakes up until whoever he’s using as a pillow gets up. That’s usually Kaito, which is why Shuichi’s job is always to get up and get everyone fed. Shuichi figured he was safe to do so today considering how entirely Kaito has Kokichi wrapped up in his arms. 

“No, no.” Kokichi yawns, shifting slightly. “You always make breakfast. Let me.”

“It’s alright,” Shuichi insists.

It doesn’t matter, Kokichi is already squirming out of Kaito’s holds, with quiet shushing and soothing so he doesn’t wake up. Shuichi stays very quiet. 

Then Kokichi crawls out of bed, kissing Shuichi on his way before pushing him down.

“You go back to sleep,” Kokichi says, pulling Kaito’s discarded hoodie on. “I’ll make breakfast, don’t worry.”

Shuichi starts to argue, but Kaito pulls him right in to cuddle now. So he’s definitely not moving, even if he wanted to. 

“Don’t forget to make tea and put coffee on,” Shuichi reminds him.

“I won’t.”

Kaito’s hold is always so secure. An arm under him, slightly wrapped around his waist although it’s clear Kaito is still mostly asleep so it’s sort of just laying there. The other arm goes around, comes up to rest somewhere on his back. He’s warm too, and they are in the colder months now so that’s welcome. When it gets warmer though, Shuichi is sure he’ll be much happier to be cuddling with Kokichi. It’s a tradeoff that happens as the seasons change, but no matter what as long as it’s not unbearably one temperature or another, he can never complain. Especially not when they’re both so affectionate, even if Kokichi pretends he isn’t. 

Shuichi can’t quite get back to sleep, not after he already left bed and had to come back. He feels fairly well rested even though last night they all binged this new show and were up until early in the morning. 

But he still lets himself just relax and bask in the gentle, sleepy affection he’s receiving. Since Kokichi usually sleeps in the middle of them, and Shuichi gets up first, he gets few chances to cuddle with Kaito. 

Sometimes he forgets how nice it is just to be held.

“You’re not Kokichi,” Kaito murmurs. “Hey handsome.”

“Kokichi got up to make breakfast,” Shuichi explains. 

He could’ve guessed Kaito was starting to wake up, but it’s still too bad. He wanted this a little longer. Even if he wasn’t planning on sleeping. 

“Do you think he’ll burn the place down doing it?”

“No, he seemed fairly confident. Got the feeling he was genuinely going to try to make us food. Edible food, even”

“Alright.” Kaito pulls him in closer and kisses him. “You okay? You’re a little warm.”

“You’re just warm, and we’re under the covers, and the heat is on.” Shuichi shakes his head. “And I’m happy. So yeah I’m running a little warmer at the moment, but I’m fine.”

Kaito squeezes him, and kisses him again. 

“We should...” Shuichi is cut off by another kiss. “Hey, we should go help him.”

“Did Kokichi ask for help?”

“Well no,” Shuichi admits. “He actually told me to go back to sleep.”

Kaito shrugs, and kisses him again, this time on the nose. 

“So what’s the harm in staying here?” Kaito adjusts his grip so he’s holding Shuichi more securely. “I never get to hold you. Let me spoil you, handsome.”

Shuichi pulls a face and hides against Kaito’s chest. He can’t handle it when he gets spoiled. It fills him with indescribable emotion, and leaves him weak. As nice as it can feel, it’s also overwhelming. 

“No,” he argues quietly.

“It’s too late,” Kaito insists, rolling over to lay on top of him. “You’re stuck here.”

Shuichi let’s out a wheeze, then adjusts slightly. Kaito isn’t too heavy, not too much more than him anyway. It’s still slightly harder to breathe. Kaito is clearly still sleepy, not holding himself up much. 

But if he just moves a little, it’s comfortable enough. 

Kaito kisses him again, longer now. Now he can’t duck away from it, can’t hide, he just has to feel the affection he’s being given and accept it.

Kaito let’s him breathe eventually, though he keeps kissing his cheeks and forehead and nose. 

“Kaito...” Shuichi puts his hands over his face. 

“What is it?”

“I’m going to die.”

“No,” Kaito laughs. “You can’t!”

“You know how I feel about being spoiled.”

“Exposure therapy,” Kaito explains. “You just can’t handle it because you don’t get spoiled enough. But you deserve it, handsome. Just let me, okay?”

Kaito kisses him again, and it’s that deep sweetness that makes his heart stop then restart with a vengeance. Kaito pulls back with a gentle smile.

Shuichi starts to think of something to say, some argument, but then Kokichi opens the door.

“Oh am I interrupting?” he teases. “Breakfast can wait, of course.”

“Hey want to help me spoil Shuichi?” Kaito calls. “Although breakfast should probably be first. You made him tea too?”

“Of course,” Kokichi says, flopping down into bed with them. “But it can wait. I want to spoil Shumai too.”

Shuichi kind of wants his tea, though. But when Kokichi kisses him, immediately heated, his mind sort of blanks. He melts into it, let's Kokichi kiss him breathless. But when Kokichi starts to pull him closer, he restarts. 

“Wait,” he says.

Then he just goes quiet.

“Oh.” Kokichi laughs. “I thought you were about to fuck. You were just being sweet, huh?”

“Well we were, but I’m up for anything,” Kaito says. “Whatever Shuichi wants.”

“Tea?” Shuichi squeaks out. 

“Got it!” Kokichi hops off and disappears back out the door. 

Shuichi has seen Kokichi break down from being spoiled by the two of them during sex way too many times. There’s no way. He’ll actually die if they do that to him. If he doesn’t want it like hell, though.

“You sure you don’t want anything?” Kaito asks. “I can take care of you quickly.”

He won’t want quick. Shuichi will want to go over and over and over until everything else in his head besides Kokichi and Kaito and feeling good just disappears. He’ll want whatever they’re willing to give him, however they’ll give it to him. He wants everything, and he wants them to take their sweet time giving it to him. 

That’s the problem. He doesn’t want to make them pay so much attention to him, have him be so important for however long he needs to have. He knows they said whatever he wants, but...

“You look like you want it,” Kaito says softly. “We don’t have to do anything, ever. But no matter what it is, you can always ask. We’ll always say if we don’t want to, you know that.”

“Well...” 

Kaito has this thing about him, that makes it so hard to not give up entirely. He sounds genuine, sounds like he really just wants Shuichi to feel good, to be pleased. Shuichi settles back against the pillows and tries to not get too shy.

“Yeah, I want...but it’s a lot. Like I want it until I can’t take it anymore.”

“Okay,” Kaito agrees, readily. “Then we will.”

Shuichi wants to cry. He pushes his face against Kaito’s shoulder to hide. He sort of expected him to say yes, but it’s still too much to think that he’s actually going to get what he wants, entirely. That he’ll be taken care of. 

“I brought tea!” 

There’s Kokichi.

“Kokichi, did you make breakfast already?”

“I made the pancake batter, I haven’t actually started cooking anything. Why’d you ask, Kai?”

Shuichi takes the tea Kokichi offers him, taking careful sips as Kaito talks to Kokichi. He assumes it’ll be explained for him, that now that he’s asked for it he doesn’t have to worry about anything else. 

“Because we are going to spoil Shuichi like that. Until he genuinely can’t take it anymore. Special request.”

“Oh?” Kokichi comes back to bed now. “Well don’t mind if I do!”

“Drink the tea first,” Kaito tells him. “Do you want...I mean. We’ll take care of things, but is there anything in particular you want?”

“Do you want me to get out any of the toys?” Kokichi asks, entirely unaffected by embarrassment. “You can do anything to me, if that’s what you want. Or I can do something to you for once!”

A few images pop into Shuichi’s head. What does he even want? He loves when Kokichi rides him, getting sucked off, when Kaito fucks him. He likes everything they do. But what he really wants…

He takes a long drink of his tea. Then he looks at his lap and nods.

“I wouldn’t mind like...being tied up. Or the blindfold.”

“Should I get the gag too?” 

Kokichi has clearly picked up what he’s thinking. Giving up all his control and putting it in their hands. 

Shuichi nods wordlessly, trying to mask the heat in his face by drinking more tea. The tea isn’t even hot anymore, but maybe Kaito at least will think that’s why. 

“Don’t be embarrassed to ask for these things,” Kaito chides. “I mean Kokichi does constantly doesn’t he? And that’s entirely acceptable and okay, and we love him for it.”

Shuichi wants to argue that it’s different, but it really isn’t. It’s just harder when it’s for him. He has trouble asking for things as is, let alone when they’re like this. 

Shuichi is surprised when they don’t tie him up immediately. He knows he’s often grabby like this, leaving scratch marks on his partners. The ropes and cuffs they got are more than often used on Shuichi, even though technically they got them for Kokichi. Kokichi prefers real handcuffs, though. He thinks the play ones are boring. 

Kokichi brings the toys out, and he starts with the length of rope, like Shuichi would expect. He starts to untangle it, but Kaito stops him, and starts regardless. 

He always starts with kisses, all around until Shuichi shakes with every slight touch. Sliding off his clothes as he goes, worshipping each piece of bare skin as it’s uncovered. 

“Kaito,” Shuichi sighs out. 

He hates being teased. He loves it, really. But he hates it, because he knows there’s so much more. 

“Hm?”

“More?”

That’s when Kaito starts with the first finger, after making sure the lube has warmed up enough. An immediate and wordless answer to his question. Giving him what he wants. 

And he always waits that half beat to make sure Shuichi is okay before he gives attention to his dick too.

“No,” Kokichi complains, shoving Kaito away. “No, I’ll suck him off.”

Uh oh. He doesn’t know if he can handle that. 

“If you...” Shuichi blushes deep. 

Kaito’s got his finger on a good pace now, crooking it gently on each movement. 

Shuichi has a certain weakness for Kaito fingering him, and another for Kokichi giving him blowjobs. He doesn’t know how well he’ll be able to handle both. 

“That’s a lot,” he manages. 

“That’s the point,” Kokichi scoffs. “That’s what you asked for, isn’t it?”

“Well. Yes.”

“Feel free to stop me,” Kokichi says. 

He doesn’t have the voice to argue with either as they continue, Kokichi closing his lips around Shuichi’s cock and starting agonizingly slow. The drag of his mouth up and down, too much while Shuichi still isn’t very wet. Kokichi pulls back to spit on his cock, then jerk him off slightly to spread it around. Then he goes back down, working properly this time. Too god. 

Kaito uses the opening to start teasing a second finger.

Shuichi shivers, hard. He makes a soft noise and sinks back into the pillows.

Shuichi feels a little bit like he’s dying. In the best way possible, he just wants to close his eyes and make this last forever. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs.

Kokichi hums, which makes him jolt, and has Kaito slipping the second finger in. 

Shuichi slams his head back against the pillows and squeezes his eyes shut. That is...way too much. 

But it’s still good, it’s still so good. It just sends overload straight to his brain and makes him want to cry and beg them to stop. This is too much. 

But when he opens his mouth to do that all he does is moan a little brokenly. 

And all that accomplishes is making Kaito press kisses to the insides of his thighs and go a little harder. He wants more, somehow. 

No wonder when they pull the same thing with Kokichi, he just cries. 

Shuichi gets grabby, he yanks at Kokichi’s hair now desperately. It’s the closest thing he can reach, and it makes Kokichi hiss, then moan. 

“Got you,” Kaito says, reaching up to hold one of his hands. “It’s okay, handsome. Tell me when you’re good for another.”

Like Shuichi has the clarity to do anything but sit back and take it. But he manages to squeeze Kaito’s hand and give him an encouraging nod. Let him know he’s fine, more than fine. 

Shuichi has never minded the burn of the stretch, always preferring to rush through this preparation to get to the main attraction. Kaito always takes it so slow, and Shuichi has no doubt he could be taken apart by this alone if it were in his hands. But he doesn’t want that, he wants this to hurry up so he can at least get Kaito to fuck him. 

Kaito starts very slowly with the third finger, about when Shuichi usually gets impatient and begs for him to just get on with it. Right now, he can’t form a coherent sentence. The best he can do is moan. 

It’s usually not long after Shuichi relaxes here that Kaito will fuck him. Which is why he needs this to happen quickly, because he’s so close already and he doesn’t want to finish before he even gets Kaito’s cock.

“You know if you cum, we aren’t stopping,” Kaito says, nipping at his thigh. “You said you wanted it until you couldn’t take it anymore. One orgasm isn’t going to be it for you.”

That’s all the permission Shuichi needs. He hiccups into a sob as he goes over, raking his nails over Kaito’s arm so hard he’s sure he must’ve drawn blood. His vision blurs slightly, and he just bucks his hips, unsure if he wants more in Kokichi’s mouth or more on Kaito’s fingers. 

And Kokichi just swallows around him, and Kaito’s fingers just slow slightly inside him. He doesn’t pull his fingers out, but he does stop moving as much. He gets kisses pressed all over him, and Kokichi pulls off to cuddle with him. But he wants more, still. Even though he’s so sensitive it hurts a little. 

“So perfect,” Kaito praises. “That’s what I want to see, over and over.”

Shuichi bites his lip to stop himself from making any sort of helpless sound. 

“Did you like that?” Kokichi asks him, hands beginning to stray. 

A finger finds the dip in his waist and digs the nail in. When Shuichi moans, Kokichi grins and moves to press his face into his neck. His neck is almost immediately assaulted in kisses and bites. 

His lower neck, low enough that the collar on his work clothes will cover it up. How thoughtful. 

“ _ More _ ,” he gasps, pushing against Kaito’s fingers.

The pleasure reignites like gasoline was thrown on it. His body lights back up under Kokichi’s lips and on Kaito’s hand. It’s too much, and he still just wants more. 

“Fuck me,” he groans, grabbing for Kaito. “Please.”

“Mhm.” Kaito pulls him over to his lap. “Hold on.”

Shuichi latches onto him, and Kokichi giggles.

“He didn’t mean literally,” he says. “Kai give me the lube, I’ll take care of it.”

Shuichi can’t see what they’re talking about, but judging by the way Kaito’s eyes blow up and his hips rock, Kokichi is touching him. Getting him ready. 

“Hands to yourself,” Shuichi chides absentmindedly. “I want his cock, stop hogging it.”

“Oh _ fuck _ .” Kaito fingers pull out of him all at once. “That’s it, handsome. Fucking love hearing that.”

Kaito’s dick isn’t the easiest thing to take. Compared to his fingers, it’s a stretch, even. Which is a feat, since his fingers are pretty thick, fairly long. He’s obsessed with them. But he’s more obsessed with Kaito’s cock, and how good it feels stretching him open. 

Shuichi whines, and Kokichi turns his head to kiss him. 

“Kokichi don’t get too distracted there, you know you still have to take care of him right?”

Kokichi hums, and then Shuichi feels a hand close around him. 

“That’s it.” Kaito’s voice is deep and husky already. “Good boys.”

Shuichi gasps, feeling his thighs tense up. He wants that. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Shuichi, you can’t just do that.” 

“Yes, that.” Shuichi weakly tries to grind down. “More.”

Kaito had bottomed out, though he hadn’t started to move. Now, his hips jerk slightly and Shuichi sobs at the stimulation. Kokichi’s hand tightens around him, and he buries his face against Kaito’s shoulder. 

“Aw, it’s alright.” Kaito presses kisses to the side of his face. “Shh, I’ve got you. You’re being perfect right now. You’re always so perfect.”

“Please,” Shuichi murmurs. “Please, please.”

Kaito takes hold of his hips and starts fucking up into him. It starts slow, and Shuichi waits until his pain tips into pleasure. Then he wraps his arms around Kaito and digs his nails into his back. Until he feels like he’s recovered slightly. 

“Harder.”

Kaito slams him now, exactly what Shuichi wanted from the beginning. His eyes roll back and he scratches down Kaito’s back trying to get a good grip as his entire body bounces with it. It feels too good, it feels so good he could die happy right this second. 

Kokichi let’s go of him, and Shuichi hears him swear a few times and the lube open up again.

Not that he’s paying too much attention. By now he’s just trying not to drool on Kaito, holding on and trying to drag it out as much as possible.

“I’m fucking dying here,” Kokichi complains. “Don’t look at me like that Kai, I’m so hard it hurts!”

“I...mm.” Kaito adjusts his grip and fucks deeper. “Mm, fuck. Told you to take care of him.”

“I think you’re taking plenty care of him yourself. He’s fucking  _ drooling _ .”

Shuichi’s body is trembling, and he smiles weakly as Kaito pulls him back to look at him. Kaito slows his thrusts, rocking gently into him for a moment. Not enough. 

“I’m sorry, I need a good angle,” he apologizes, reaching down to jerk him off. “Can’t when you’re pressed up against me like that. Good? You’re doing great, Shuichi. You feel so good, and you look so beautiful like this.”

Shuichi would much rather be fucked like that forever and never cum. Orgasms are way overrated, that deep pleasure he was getting could never be topped by satisfaction. 

He can’t say as much, not when his tongue is so heavy in his mouth. He just shifts, trying to fuck himself on Kaito’s cock. That’s his answer. 

“Fuck. I know, handsome, I’m not going to stop. But I want you to get off again. Want to feel you clench around me like that, make you feel good. You deserve it.”

“I don’t need you to touch me!” Shuichi manages, then presses himself back to Kaito’s chest. “Just fuck me, please. Please I need you. Please.”

Kaito starts fucking him again, harder than before. Shuichi happily shifts as much as he can to meet the thrusts, and it takes probably less than a minute for him to teeter right over the edge again. 

He has to bite into Kaito’s shoulder to muffle a scream this time, trembling at the oversensitivity it brings on. 

“Perfect thing, so good. You feel so fucking good, I love you so much,” Kaito murmurs in his ear as he does. 

“Ew I came so much,” Kokichi complains.

Shuichi’s ears are kind of ringing. His fingertips are tingling. 

“Have you pulled yourself together now?” Kaito asks, an annoyed lilt to his voice. 

“Yeah yeah. Sorry I found our boyfriend sexy when he was bouncing on your cock being hot as fuck.” Kokichi laughs. “He came without it anyway.”

“Go get the toys then.”

Shuichi whines, but still calms when Kaito kisses his neck. Feels good again. He still wants more, if Kaito wants more from him. 

“One more, handsome? You can do it, I know.”

Shuichi nods, letting Kaito pull out of him and lay him back down.

“Rope or cuffs...” Kokichi dumps them both on the bed. “He’s prettier in ropes, but I love seeing him pull against the cuffs. Hmm? What do you think, Kai?”

Kaito picks up the cuffs and guides Shuichi’s hand up to the bed frame. He loops the chain between a part of it, then closes the cuffs onto Shuichi’s wrists. He flexes his fingers, trying to get his feelings back into them. 

He’s really gone. 

“Wow Kai, so dominant.” Kokichi giggles. “I guess screwing Shuichi like an animal really got you riled up!”

“Do you want to get fucked too?” 

“Oh no, I’m all set after that orgasm I’ll tell you that.” Kokichi kisses Shuichi with a grin. “It’s just funny when you get snappy.”

Kaito takes a little more care setting him up after that. Slips the blindfold over his eyes and adjusts it until Shuichi insists it’s fine. He doesn’t care how Kaito puts him, he just wants him now. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind the gag as well? I’ll check in plenty, and you can always just kick me off.” Kaito is gently brushing his fingers against his cheek. “But if you—“

“Do it,” Shuichi interrupts him. “I want it.”

Shuichi thinks it’s Kokichi who pries his mouth open though, judging by how cool the fingers feel on his tongue. The ball gag was actually a joke gift from Miu, but it’s a good quality and something they ended up using anyway. When Kokichi told her that, she tried to kill him. 

Shuichi giggles at that thought, a little out of it. The gag is big too, and even with Kokichi helping, he has to stretch his jaw more to fit it. 

He has to adjust a little bit as Kaito fixes it in. But he loves it. 

He’s already shivering just thinking about how vulnerable he’s been made.

When someone touches his hip, and his whole body responds, that’s when he really knows this is going to be good. Without even thinking, his arms twitch and he tugs against the cuffs. Kokichi moans at that. Shuichi knows he has a thing for him struggling. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, okay? It’s alright if you finish quickly, this is all about you, handsome.”

That’s Kaito. Shuichi nods deliriously. 

And he doesn’t even know what it feels like when Kaito slides back into him. It feels like he’s been electrocuted. Currents run up his back and he just arches and bucks, although he can hardly move with Kokichi holding him down. He can feel cold hands pressing him back down when he gets out of control.

Kaito whispers praise that he can’t bother to focus on. He’s sobbing, drooling around the gag and desperately trying to get Kaito closer. He doesn’t know how much time is passing, he doesn’t know what each sensation is, he just knows he feels good. They’re making him feel good, and he’s already close. Or finally close. He doesn’t know how long it’s been. 

Eventually one of them starts kissing his face, and after a second he realizes it’s Kokichi. He keeps kissing Shuichi all over, hands and lips way too fleeting and gentle as they move over him. It’s torture, but it feels better than anything Shuichi has ever felt before. 

When he cums, it wracks his body and consumes him whole. It’s so much, lasts so long, and even without the gag he’d be too overwhelmed to make a single sound. He thinks he might pass out for a second, because it seems too quickly after that the gag is out and the blindfold is off and his hands are released. 

He blinks, still sobbing. The light hurts his eyes a little, and he has to curl up and rock slightly to try to shake the overstimulation off.

“Oh baby.” Kaito pulls out and Shuichi whines. “Oh shh. Can I hold you?”

Shuichi nods, and Kaito and Kokichi squish him between them. Their touches settle him down and they don’t move. It’s less overwhelming that way. But still comforting. 

“Should I go finish making breakfast? He should probably eat.”

“Yeah, I’ll take care of cleanup and everything. Are you all set though?”

“Mm yes. I did get off again, you know I actually think I like watching and taking care of myself. Kinda hot. Maybe he was just extra hot today I dunno.”

“Yeah yeah. Go make food. And more tea for him.”

“Mhm.”

“I love you, Kokichi,” Shuichi murmurs. “Thank you.”

“I...I love you too Shuichi.” Kokichi kisses his cheek. “You did good, alright? I know it’s hard to let go, but you did it. It made me feel really good.”

Shuichi smiles at him gratefully and sniffs, pushing closer to Kaito. His tears get wiped away quickly.

“You're back with us a bit?”

“Yeah,” he manages.

“You did great, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Get what you wanted?”

Shuichi nods, accepting it as Kaito holds him close. 

That was more than he even wanted. He had no idea it was possible to feel that good and comfortable at someone else’s mercy. 

But it makes sense if it’s Kokichi and Kaito.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @Elliott70052503  
> And support my Patreon! Here's the link: https://www.patreon.com/Elsey8?utm_medium=social&utm_source=twitter&utm_campaign=creatorshare  
> Follow my tumblr @elsey8


End file.
